Merlin Season 6 Episode 2 - Between the Kingdoms
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Meeting King Lot, Merlin is catched between the kingdoms
1. Chapter 1

In Gaius's chambers, Merlin and Gaius are having breakfast. They are joking and laughing. Gaius puts some fruits on the table, Merlin takes an apple.

Taking a bite: "They are looking so great.." Gaius laughs: "Then you should eat one more, you have to catch up."

Merlin takes another one. Gaius starts eating: "And how it is going on with you and Arthur? Magic is still banished." Merlin answers with a full mouth but happily: "That doesn't matter. He accepted me, that is all I need. If it is necessary i still keep my secret and hide it before all others." He chews with pleasure. Gaius shakes his head: "It isn't that easy Merlin. He is a servant of his own laws, even he is the king."

The door opens and Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival enter the room. Their faces are cold as ice. Sir Gwaine looks to Merlin: "In the name of the king. Merlin you are under arrest."

Merlin swallows. Gaius is shocked and unable to move. Both knights take their places next to Merlin and pull him up into their middle. Merlin looks at Sir Gwain, but his face is still cold. Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival push Merlin out of Gaius's chambers. Gaius stands up and follows them. In his face you only find fear.


	2. Chapter 2

In the throne room Arthur awaits his knights. He sits on his throne and his wife stands next to him. As the door opens the knights enter. They hold merlin on his shoulders and push him on the ground just in front of the king's feet. Merlin looks down. He is still shocked. As he looks up into Artur's face their is nothing but disappointment. Merlin looks into Gwen's eyes, but their is no sign of hope. As he turns arround, he finds Sir Gwaine's view, but he doesn't show any reaction. Finally he looks down to the ground again.

As Gaius comes into the throne room, Arthur turns towards Gwen. Gwen intercepts the physician. She takes his arm and pulls him out of the room. The nights bow and leave the room. As the door closes Arthur and Merlin are the only two people in that big hall. And all you hear is nothing but silence.

Arthur stands up, he takes is sword. He wields it in direction of Merlin's neck. Just before reaching his head, he takes his sword down and throughs it on the ground. He goes on his knees and touches Merlin's head. Merlin looks up into Arthur's eyes. They are filled with tears. Arthur smiles: "How can you really believe that my friend. If their is one thing I have learned, then that I can't be without you." He smiles and fondles Merlin's head again and adds: "And now come on Merlin, stand up. We need to discuss." Merlin isn't able to move: "Why, why have you done that?" Arthur explains: "Only to show you what happens if anybody finds out about your secret. We need to find a solution for your, our problem." Both stand up.

Arthur still looks into his friend's eyes: "Magic is outlawed. If somebody finds out about you and tells me, I have to react how the laws are written in such a case. I have to execute you, if I want or not." Merlin shakes his head: "But you are the king, I don't understand that?" Arthur smiles: "That's why I'm king and you are my servant. Merlin, can't you understand that laws are laws. There can't be one law for my people and one for me. I have to respect them as everybody else in this kingdom." Merlin sounds sad: "So I shouldn't have told you." Arthur turns back to his throne: "No, you should have told me about it long before. You were lying all the time and it still hurts knowing that."

Merlin follows his king to the throne: "I'm sorry." Arthur sits down on his throne and looks up to Merlin: "Nevertheless, we need a solution for that. I'll change the laws for you and your magic. But that needs time. I estimate with discussions and all that, it takes a week." Merlin looks sceptically: "And what does that means to me?" Arthur sighs, than adds: "That you have to leave Camelot!"

Merlin frightens: "No, no way. I won't leave you, I won't leave Camelot." Arthur stands up again: "Merlin this is an order." He puts his hands on his shoulders: "Look at me!" Merlin looks up into his friend's eyes. Arthur goes on: "You have to leave Camelot tomorrow morning. Gwaine goes with you. I'm sure he is glad to leave Camelot for a while."

A first tear runs down Merlin's face. Arthur sighs again: "Merlin, please. I don't want you to go either. But we have no choice. As long the laws haven't changed you can't stay here." Merlin swallows: "Can I return? Can I come back to you when you have changed the laws?" Arthur smiles: "Merlin, I promise I wait for you. And if you aren't back after that week I fetch you back home myself." A small smile runs over Merlin's lips. Arthur adds: "Just make holidays. Didn't I promised you some days of?" He smiles: "And now go and prepare your journey."

Merlin bows and leaves the room. Arthur's view follows his friend: "And how I will bring you back if you don't return in time."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin and Gaius are in Merlin's chamber. Merlin is packing, Gaius stands in the door. Merlin is still sad. Gaius tries to cheer Merlin up: "Merlin, come on, smile. He changes the laws because of you. This is what you always dreamed of, isn't it?"

Merlin can't smile: "He sends me away, i didn't dreamed of that." Gaius takes a step forward: "Merlin, only for one week."

Merlin sits down on his bed, his backpack is ready and stands in front of his feets. Gaius sits down next to him. He puts his arm arround him: "You can visit your mother, doesn't that count anything?" Merlin smiles: "You are right. Like always. But I'm gonna miss him." Now it is Gaius's turn to smile: "And what about me?" Merlin laughs: "I'm gonna miss you most!"

Both smile. Gaius looks down to Merlin's backpack: "Do you have all you need?" Merlin looks arround in his chamber: "Yes, I think so." He looks into his friends eyes: "Please look after youself. And look after Arthur." Gaius hugs Merlin: "I do. If you promise me to look after yourself." Merlin answers Gaius's hug: "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

In the courtyard, Merlin stands close to his horse. He puts last things on it. Gaius stands behind him. Next to the horse stands Sir Gwaine, holding another horse.

Sir Gwaine wears normal clothes, no amor for this journey. He looks over to Merlin: "Like in old times, heh?" Merlin smiles. Gaius puts his hand on Merlin's shoulder: "Think of what you promised me, look after yourself." Merlin turns arround: "I do." Gaius hugs Merlin a last time: "And greet your mother.."

Arthur appears and walks down the stairs to Sir Gwaine: "Be careful. And Gwaine, bring him back home in one piece." Both look over to Merlin. Gwaine grins: "Don't worry, I look after him." Arthur smiles: "Why don't this make me feel better?" Arthur and Gwaine shake hands.

Gwaine seats up on his horse. Gaius takes steps backwards to the stairs, Arthur walks over to Merlin: "Merlin, don't forget. Only one week, then you have to be back." Merlin nods and seats up on his horse. He looks down to Arthur: "I'm gonna miss you." Then they ride side by side out of the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur lays in his bed. Gwen wears her night dress and stands in front of him. Arthur is catched in his thoughts. Gwen sits down on their bed: "What is it Arthur?" Arthur looks up: "I question me, how I can survive a whole week without Merlin." Gwen smiles: "I have a solution for your problem." She smiles, Arthur looks into her eyes. Gwen stands up: "For one whole week you are mine." and closes hangings of their bed: "And nobody is going to disturb us."


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in the woods, Merlin and Gwaine are sitting arround a small fire. They are eating. Gwaine asks: "Why don't you tell me what is wrong with you?" Merlin doesn't stop eating: "I make holidays." Gwaine looks to Merlin: "You are a bad liar. If you are making holidays, why are you so sad?" Merlin smiles: "Sorry, I forgot hove well you know me."

Gwaine puts his plate on the ground: "Come on, how long do we know each other. Why did he sent you away? The reason has to do with that isle and the cave, you were gone in." Merlin doesn't answer.

But Gwaine doesn't give up: "Come on, I know you wouldn't let him join a battle without you. You always look after him."

Merlin puts his plate down, he sighs: "Right, I'll tell you." He puts his hand in direction of the fire and uses his magic. As his eyes change his colour a little dragon appears in the fire. As Gwaine realises what Merlin does, he isn't able to move or just to close his mouth.

Merlin goes on: "I'm a sorcerer, I have magic. I always protected Arthur. You were right, I never would him go alone into a battle." Gwaine looks into Merlin's eyes: "And now he found out and has sent you away?" Merlin sighs: "He said, he has to change the laws for me." Gwaine nods: "That makes sense. But why you are still looking sadly?"

Merlin takes a piece of wood and throws it into the fire: "I had to leave Camelot. After all I have done, I had to leave Camelot." Gwaine wonders: "But only for one week. I don't understand your sorrow." Merlin throws another piece of wood into the fire: "Do you think he wants me back? Do you think after that week I can return to Camelot?" Gwain sighs: "This is it? This is the reason for your sad mood?" Merlin looks up: "Yes. It is so wrong?"

Gwaine grins: "Believe me Merlin. He wants you to come back. He sent me with you, to make sure you will come back. I had to promise him to bring you back safely. Believe me, he waits for you." Merlin cheers up: "Thank you Gwaine." He takes his plate to restart earting: "And my magic? Aren't you worried?" Gwaine shakes his head: "No. Not when it is you Merlin. I don't know only one man who is more devoted to Arthur and Camelot then you. And looking back know, a lot of things make sense."

Merlin pauses eating: "How do you mean that?" Gwaine smiles: "I always wondered how we could beat an army of immortals. Now I know, that were you." He pauses: "You remember the mines Morgana put me in? There was that thing that saved my life, it used magic. Maybe this is the reason I can handle the fact you have magic so easily." He grins: "And I'm sure, it will bring us a lot of fun." Both grin now and finish their meal."

Day 1 of Merlin leaving Camelot ends.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwaine and Merlin reach Ealdor. It is an early morning. Their is still some fog arround the village. The village looks like it is left. There are no people walking arround. No men working. No child playing. Only out of some chimneys some smoke rise. Gwaine and Merlin look at each other. They are riding slowly through the village straight towards a little house. Both jump off their horses and tie them up on that little palisade in front of that house.

Gwaine looks arround: "Is it always that silent here? No wonder that you left that place." Merlin is worried: "No, normally there is life in that village. Let us go into my mother's house, then we will know what happened." Merlin and Gwaine enter the house.


	8. Chapter 8

In the council chamber Arthur takes his seat at the top of the table. In front of him are a lot of papers. He prepares for a Council meeting. He is in thoughts:

"Magic. That I would think about allowing magic." He smiles: "Merlin, what have you done to me?" He opens his hand and looks at a small amulet he has gotten from the Lady of Avalon. He turns it arround. "And now I could use magic myself. I could try to call Merlin." For a moment it looks as he tries to hang the chain arround his neck. But he stops and takes that chain with the amulet down. "I can't do this. Merlin I hope you arrived safely. I hope I can change what is needed to change. This will be a hard fight."

Gwen enters the room and Arthur hides his amulet. Gwen walks straight to Arthur to put her arms arround him: "So Arthur, Merlin is gone for just one day. And look at yourself you miss him already?" Arthur smiles and looks up into her face: "You always know me better than I do. You are right. I should let him enjoy his days off." Both kiss each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin and Gwaine enter the house of Merlin's mother. A little fire is burning. In the middle of the house is a table. On that table you still find the dirty dishes of the last days. The air inside is stuffy. Gwaine opens a window.

As light and fresh air come into the room, Merlin frightens. His mother lays exhausted and sick in bed. Gwaine makes a step close to Merlin: "What is it Merlin?" Merlin goes on his knees in front of his mother's bed. He touches her forehead: "She is sick. She has fever. Gwaine i need some fresh water." Gwaine nods and takes a jug and leaves the house.

Merlin bends over his mother: "Mother can you hear me? It's me, Merlin!" His mother opens her eyes: "Merlin heaven sent you." She tries to stand up, but Merlin holds her. She coughs terribly. Gwaine comes back and brings water. "Gwaine, please can you give me a cup?" Gwaine hands Merlin a cup of water. As Merlin helps her mother drinking, he orders: "I need my medicine bag and we need more firewood. She needs warmth." Gwaine grumbles, but leaves the room a second time. As he returns he brings the bag and wood.


	10. Chapter 10

In the council chamber, Arthur sits at the top of the table. Gaius sits next to him. All seats are filled with members of the council. Arthur stands up to walk up and down into the room: "After thinking about what happened, I decide to stop to outlaw magic." The members of the council are wondering: "Why? What is with the decision your father made?" Arthur stops: "You all know, we had lost the battle of Camlann if this old sorcerer hadn't helped us." He smiles.

But the council isn't convinced: "Without magic, it never had come so far. Think of Morgana." Arthut starts walking up and down again: "Morgana is dead. And not every sorcerer is evil." All members turn towards Gaius, but they still shake their heads: "Maybe, but we don't want magic back. We don't walk in step with you, MyLord."

Now Gaius takes the word: "Magic isn't neither good nor bad, it always belongs on how it is used." The council members don't agree: "Camelot always lived well without magic. We don't want it back. Why do you want to change that?"

Arthur stops at the top of the table: "Because everybody should be able to live freely and in peace." After a short silent moment, the council members put their heads together and answer: "Maybe we can stand a compromise. We don't want to allow magic at all. That would mean we have been wrong for years."

Arthur sighs and sits down: "So a compromise. What do you suggest?"


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin's mother is sleeping. Merlin sits at the table, he is tired. Gwaine enters the room, takes his seat and drinks a great swallow water from a cup standing on the table. The room is cleaned, the dishes washed.

Gwaine looks over to Merlin's mother: "How is she?" Merlin smiles: "Better. The fever went down. It isn't a difficult sickness if you know how to handle it." Gwains grins: "Merlin the physician. You have learned a lot." Merlin sighs: "It is enough to help her. How does it look in the other houses?" Gwaine shakes his head: "It is exactly the same. Even in the villages arround here. Nearly 15 people have already died." Merlin nods: "Looks as we arrived in time to stop that sickness."

He pauses, then goes on: "Have you sent messangers?" Gwaine yawns: "As you have told me: one to Arthur and one to King Lot." Merlin also yawns: "Thank you Gwaine, I don't know what I would do without you." Gwaine smiles: "You would use your magic. I wished I would be a greater help. Do you know King Lot?" Merlin shakes his head: "All I know is, Ealdor belongs to his kingdom. So if we want to help all people arround here, we need his help."

Merlin stands up. Gwaine looks up: "Where are you going?" Merlin takes his medicine bag: "I have a look after the peolpe in the other houses again, before I go to bed." Gwaine sighs: "Sounds as this is going to be a long night. He lays back and puts his feets on the table. Merlin nods and leaves the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur lays down on his bed. He is comletely exhausted. Gwen sits down on his bed next to him. Arthur yawns: "Why are these council meetings tiring? I'm nearly dead." Gwen smiles: "You have to catch up a lot since you came home."

Arthur rolls over: "And this discussion about magic.." Gwen looks down to Arthur: "You do that for Merlin." Arthur sighs: "Merlin, he makes holidays while I'm working that hard for him. His mother nutures him and Gwaine refills his goblet."

Gwen grins: "Arthur you are jealous!" Arthur shakes his head: "No, I'm not. I'm not jealous. I don't want to be my servant." Gwen strokes Arthur's head: "And what about Gwaine? He enjoys his life with Merlin by his side?" Arthur grumbles: "You got me. I miss Merlin." Gwen smiles: "I know Arthur. I know." She bends over Arthur and kisses him.

Day 2 of Merlin leaving Camelot ends.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur sits at the top of the table in the council chamber. He seals the new version of the law. The members of the council watch him doing this.

"It is forbidden to use magic in Camleot."

"A person who uses magic as an act in self-defence does not act unlawfully."

"A person who, faced with an imminent danger to life, limb, freedom, honour, property or another legal interest which cannot otherwise be averted, uses magic as an act to avert the danger from himself or another, does not act unlawfully."

Gaius enters the room: "MyLord, a massenger has arrived, he brought news from Merlin." Arthur looks up: "Merlin, he is alright? Isn't he?" Gaius walks straight to the king: "He is alright. But at Ealdor and the villages arround a sickness threatens all people. He suspects, that also villages behind the border are affected." Arthur sighs: "Great." Gaius gives Arthur Merlin's letter. "He needs help: blankets, food, herbs. He also messaged King Lot."

Arthur stands up: "Prepare all. We leave Camelot as fast as we can. Gaius I want you to put together everything Merlin asked for." Gaius bows: "Of course MyLord. And I'm coming with you." Athur shakes his head: "You need to stay here. What if the sickness is on his way to the castle? I'm sure Merlin can deal with the situaton out there." Gaius nods and leaves the room.


	14. Chapter 14

A house in Ealdor is filled with beds. In all beds are laying sick people. Merlin sits in front of a bed and hands medicine to a man. He looks tired, but turns towards the next sick man. He feels his pulse, his breath and his temperature.

King Lot enters the room. He wears an armor and a sword in his belt. His hair is long and dark. He is unshaved, but his beard is well-kept. His eyes are as dark as his hair and shine with pride. He is big, strong and young. Maybe he is as old as Merlin, but if you look into his eyes, you see the sorrow of an experienced man.

He looks over the sick people. His view stops at Merlin: "You are the young physician who messaged me for help, aren't you?" Merlin stands up and goes to King Lot. He bows: "I'm Merlin, your highness. I sent this messenger to you. I didn't thought that you would come her personally."

Both look at each other. King Lot asks: "I didn't know that a physician lives in that village?" Merlin shakes his head: "I don't live here. I visit my mother that's all. Normally I live in Camelot in Gaius's house. He was it who told me everything I know."

King Lot pulls his right eyebrow up: "In Camelot, you live with Gaius the court physician? So, then tell me what I need to know?" Merlin bows again: "It is a fever, your highness. The people are exhausted because of a bad cough. They need to eat and they need medicine. And I need blankets and firewood to keep them warm." My friend is on his way to have a look after the people in the other villages arround here. If he is returned I can tell you more about how much I need."

King Lot nods: "Alright. You find my tent on the other side of the village. Join me after you have finished here, then we can discuss everything." Merlin bows and King Lot turns arround and leaves the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad are on their way to Ealdor. Behind them, Sir Leon leads a wagon full of things, Merlin has ordered. Arthur is silently during his ride.

Sir Percival rides close to Arthur's side: "You are so silently today? Are you worried? I'm sure Gwaine and Merlin are alright." Sir Percival smiles. Arthur sighs: "I'm not worried about Merlin and Gwaine, I'm sure Merlin leads everything. I'm worried about the people. I hope we can stop this sickness. And I'm worried about King Lot. I don't know him, but I know he isn't a friend of Camelot. This is a sickness what doesn't stop at borders."

Sir Percival looks to his king: "Will he allow us to ride into his kingdom? Will he allow us to ride to Merlin?"

Arthur nods: "I hope so. We need to work together and Merlin is the only physician out there." He pauses and presses his horse with huis legs: "We need to hurry!"


	16. Chapter 16

In the evening Sir Leon and Arthur sit arround a fire. Sir Percival and Sir Galahad are sleeping in the background. Sir Leon looks up to his king: "I'm sure Merlin is fine." Arthur smiles. Leon stands up: "You should rest." He presses Arthur's shoulder with his hand and lays down next to Sir Galahad. Arthur stays at the fire and looks into it.

In the house of Merlin's mother Merlin and Gwaine also sit in front of a fire. Gwaine serves Merlin a plate with soup: "You need to eat. Arthur is killing me if you are to weak to travel home at the end of the week." He grins. Merlin takes the plate: "Thank you Gwaine. Go to bed, I'll go to bed as soon as I manage." Gwaine stands up: "I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him." He lays down on the floor and closes his eyes. Merlin stays at the fire and looks into it.

Day 3 of Merlin leaving Camelot ends.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin and King Lot are riding side by side into another village. Gwaine follows them with distance. They jump off their horses as an old man appears. He nearly tumbles into Merlin's arms. Merlin feels his temperature: "Let me help you, I'm a physician." The old man sits down on the ground and Merlin investigates his sickness.

As Merlin has finished for the moment, the old man answers: "Thank you. You are just in time." Merlin helps the old man to stand up, he asks: "Where is your house? You need to rest in your bed." The old man points to a small house and Merlin leads him there. The old man nods: "What is with all the others?" Merlin sighs: "I do what I can to help as much as I can."

King Lot has followed that conversation: "How many of you have that sickness?" The old man bows: "MyLord, it seems they are almost eight now. Two of them, two children, are heavily affected. They need your help at first. They live with their mother on the other side of the village."

Merlin looks over to that house: "I'll lool after them at first." He bows and makes his way to that house. King Lot looks after him, he smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur, his knights and the wagon arrive at Ealdor. Arthur jumps off from his horse. He looks arround in the village and points to the ground next to King Lot's tent: "Build up my tent next to King Lot's tent."

Sir Leon arrives in front of King Arthur: "Sire, King Lot and Merlin left the village in the morning to inverstigate another village. They should be back soon." Arthur nods: "Thank you Leon." Sir Leon adds: "Gwaine is with him. Don't worry MyLord." Arthur smiles. Sir Percival, Sir Leon and Sir Galahad start to unpack their horses.


	19. Chapter 19

King Lot returns to Ealdor. King Arthur awaits him. As King Lot jumps off his horse, Arthur bows his head: "Your highness, thank you for letting me ride into your kingdom." King Lot replies the gesture: "You are welcome. As the fight against that sickness is managed from here, I thought it would be the best for all, when you also join us in Ealdor."

Arthur looks up into his face: "How is it? Are there much new cases?" King Lot shakes his head: "I think we manage. How is it on your side?" Arthur adds: "Thanks to the continously stream of news, we could stop it straight behind the border. There are less villages affected as I thought." King Lot and King Arthur walk side by side. King Lot smiles: "Thanks to that young physician here. He is doing very well."

Arthur smiles: "Where is Merlin now?" King Lot stops walking: "You know the young physician?" Arthur nods: "Merlin is my servant. He lives in Camelot with my court physician Gaius. He has told him, everything he knows." King Lot wonders: "He is your servant?" He isn't pleased about that news, but adds: "He is looking after this sick people in the village we have been. He'll return soon. After that he should have some lunch in his mother's house. I'm sure you find him later there."

Arthur nods: "Thank you, your highness. It's a pleasure, that our kingdoms stand together in that time of need." King Lot don't answers. He just looks into Arthur's eyes, turns arround and leaves the street in the direction of his tent.


	20. Chapter 20

In Hunith's house, she is cooking. As Arthur enters her house, she smiles: "Your highness. Nice to see you. I'm glad you arrived safely." Arthur smiles back to her: "Thank you Hunith. Is Merlin already back?" Hunith shakes her head: "No, but he should arrive during the next minutes. You can sit down here and wait for him. You are eating with us?" Arthur sits down at the table: "It will be my pleasure."

As he looks down on the table he finds three plates and spoons. He smiles: "How is Merlin?" Hunith grows with pride: "He has lots of work and is very busy and diligent. He is the first in the morning and the last in the evening." Arthur laughs: "That don't sound like him." Hunith also laughs: "I'm very pride. He arrived just in the moment the people needed it most." Arthur's smile dies: "So he is happy to be back home?" Hunith smiles: "The people may need him. But that doesn't mean that Merlin is happy. He misses you."

Merlin enters the room. He puts off his medicine bag and walks over to his mother. As he kisses her forehead, Hunith smiles. She strokes over his hair: "Merlin, my son. Look we have a guest today." As Merlin turns arround he recognises his king sitting at the table.

He makes a step in his direction: "Arthur! I'm sorry MyLord, I didn't noticed you as I entered the room." Arthur stands up: It's alright Merlin." They shake their hands and sit down together.

Merlin's eyes shine: "I'm glad you are alright." Arthur smiles and Hunith fills their plates with soup. They start eating.

After finishing their lunch, Arthur gives his plate back to Hunith: "Merlin, tell me. The people are they feeling better now?" Merlin nods: "Yes, they do. Thank you for bringing what I ordered." Arthur smiles: "Merlin the physician. Seems you have everything under controle here. Two Kings jumped out of their castle to follow your call. You help the people us much as you can. I'm impressed Merlin. And even King Lot called you a good physician."

Merlin's colour of his face turns into red. He looks down to the ground. He wispers: "I hope you have been as sucessful as me in Camelot?" Arthur laughs: "Yes, Merlin. I was. But we should discuss that later. You still need to hide who you are Merlin, but if it is needed, your acting as a sorcerer won't bring you death. As long as it is for the good of the people of Camelot."

Merlin sounds sad: "You think I'm able to use it for something different as to protect you and the kingdom?" Arthur takes Merlin's hand in his own hand: "I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry, I know this is not what you expected, but at least you can come home with me. It is a beginning, nothing more. If the people recognise the good in magic, we can allow more magic step by step."

Merlin sighs: "Thank you Arthur for your trust. How is Gaius?" Arthur takes his hand off: "He misses you, but he is alright. I think is indestructible." Both smile and take their cups: "For a good return to Camelot!"

Day 4 of Merlin leaving Camelot ends.


	21. Chapter 21

Merlin is in the house filled with beds. He sits on a small chair and looks after his patients. King Lot appears and watches Merlin working: "Merlin, how are they?" Merlin smiles: "A lot better your highness. They won't need my help for long." He looks up to King Lot.

King Lot looks down to Merlin: "This is good news Merlin. That means you don't need to stay here alone. You can return together with me to my castle."

Merlin frightens: "Your highness? How do you mean that?" King Lot makes a step towards Merlin: "You are a good physician and you are born in my kingdom, so you are one of my people. That's why I decided to take you with me, to make you my court physician." Merlin stands up: "Your offer is a big honor to me. But I fear I can't go with you. I have to reject, I go back to Camelot."

King Lot smiles: "Merlin you got that wrong. That wasn't an offer, this was an order." Merlin makes a step backwards: "Your highness, that can't be, I already have a master." King Lot's smile dies: "I know, I'll handle that. You have been a servant for a long time. Now you are my physician. And you come with me." He turns arround: "And I don't tolerate any more protest." and leaves the house. Merlin stands there and looks after him. He feels lonely and lost.


	22. Chapter 22

King Lot sits at his table in his tent. In front of him you find a lot of papers, he is reading. King Arthur enters the room.

King Lot looks up: "Arthur. Welcome." Arthur stands in front of the table: "Your highness." King Lot stands up: "Any news about that sickness?" Arthur nods: "The sickness is under control. And how is it here?" King Lot nods: "Nearly the same. That's why I return as early as possible into my castle. I think Merlin needs maybe two days, then the people don't need him anymore." Arthur smiles: "This are indeed good news. I travel home tomorrow. Merlin and Gwaine can follow me later. They know the way."

King Lot sits down again: "This is a point we need to talk about. Merlin won't follow you to Camelot. He comes with me." Arthur shakes his head: "I don't think so. He wouldn't leave me." King Lot leans back in his chair: "Oh no, he don't want to. I decided that he comes with me."

Arthur makes a step towards the table. He bends over the table to look into King Lot's eyes: "Merlin belongs to me. He is my servant since we know each other. You have to let him go home."

King Lot smiles: "Merlin is home. He was born here, he is my underling. I forget the fact that he left my kingdom to study in Camelot without my permission, because he is back now." Arthur gets angrily now: "Please your highness. He belongs to me. I beg you." King Lot's smiles dies: "Then you should say him goodbye. You are not risking a war because of a servant, aren't you?" Arthur is stunned: "You threaten my with war?"

King Lot takes one of his papers in his hand and restarts reading: "I just tell you that Merlin comes with me." He puts his paper down and stands up: "You can find yourself another servant, I can't find another physician like him. I need him."

Arthur calmes down: "Merlin is more then my servant, he is my friend. Please your highness think about that." King lot shakes his head: "I did that, and I won't change my mind. I have told him my decision."

Arthur looks down: "I suppose, he wasn't pleased." King Lot nods: "He gets used to it. He is a physician. Anything else is a waste of this talented young man." Arthur doesn't give up: "I beg you, let Merlin go home with me."

King Lot goes back to his chair and sits down: "I can't. But I see that he means a lot to you. So I think you'll like the fact that I decided to start parleys with Camelot. So if you want to, you can visit your friend for signing the contracts."

Arthur wispers, he knows he has lost: "Thank you your highness. An approximation of our kingdoms is also my wish." He bosw and leaves the tent. King Lot looks after him: "All that trouble because of a servant." and starts reading his papers again.


	23. Chapter 23

In Hunith's house, she stands in front of the fire and cooks. Arthur enters the room. Hunith turns arround and smiles: "Arthur, you are in time for supper." Arthur smiles and sits down at the table: "Thank you Hunith. Is Merlin back?" Hunith shakes his head: "Not yet." She fills Arthur's plate with food. Arthur takes his fork: "Why are you doing this for me?" Hunith smiles and fills another plate: "I know how much he loves you. You belong to our family." Arthur smiles.

Merlin enters the room and kisses his mother. He turns towards Arthur: "I need to talk to you." Arthur looks up: "Sit down Merlin, I already know what you are going to tell me." Merlin sits down, both look at each other. Hunith smiles and takes steps in direction of the door: "Seems you have to discuss something important. I'll leave you both alone." She leaves the house.

As Hunith closes the door, Merlin asks: "You talked with King Lot?" Arthur nods: "I did. He is determined, to take you with him." Merlin smiles at Arthur: "But you changed his mind, didn't you?" Arthur looks sadly down to the table: "I tried Merlin. I tried. I did everything I could. He didn't changed his mind. He still wants you."

Merlin jumps up and walks up and down: "No. No. That can't be." Arthur stands up: "Merlin, I don't know what to say." Merlin despairs: "I knew it was a mistake to leave Camelot. I knew it was a mistake to leave you. I should never have done this." Arthur takes a step forward to Merlin and touches his shoulders: "You have to go with him. He threatens me with war, if I take you home with me.

Tears run down over Merlin's face: "I loose you once more? After waiting for you so long I loose you again?" Arthur hugs him: "I'm gonna miss you . But we have no choice." Both keep on holding each other.

Day 5 of Merlin leaving Camelot ends.


	24. Chapter 24

It is a rainy morning in Ealdor. King Arthur and his knights prepare for their return to Camelot. Merlin helps and puts last things on Arthur's horse. King Lot stands in front of him and watches him working. Arthur stumbles. Merlin looks up to his king: "Arthur are you alright?" Arthur appeases: "Everything alright Merlin. Don't worry. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep a lot last night." Merlin isn't convinced: "Are you sure, don't ly to me." Arthur tries a smile, it isn't really working.

Merlin goes over to Sir Gwaine: "Gwaine, please look after him. Something is wrong." Sir Gwaine nods: "Of course Merlin. When will I see you again?" Merlin looks down on the floor: "I don't know. Gwaine, please, bring him home safely." They hug each other.

Merlin goes back to Arhur. He looks into his friend's eyes: "Arthur. " He pauses, his voive trumbles: "I wish you all the best. I'll never forget you. I.." Arthur interrupts his friend: "Merlin, please. I won't forget you. I'll visit King Lot as early as possible. I'll talk to him again. I won't give up." Merlin nods: "Please be careful, look after yourself. And send Gaius some lovely greets." They shake hands and keep holding for some seconds."

King Lot stands side by side both. He wonders, how close they are. The knights sit up and Arthur takes a step forward to King Lot: "I hope we see as soon again, King Lot." King Lot nods: "It would be my pleasure." Arthur sits up. He stumbles and closes his eyes. He faints and falls off his horse straight into Merlin's arms. Merlin catches his king.

He touches his head: "Slept worse? You are burning up. You are sick." He looks back to Sir Gwaine, who jumped off his horse. "Gwaine, we have to bring him into my mother's house. He needs to rest." Together they manage to bring him into the house and lay him down on a bed. King Lot follows them.


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur lays down in bed. Merlin sits in front of that bed and King Lot stands next to him. He looks down to the fainted king: "How is he?" Merlin looks up to KIng Lot: "He is sick. He needs to rest. Tomorrow he will be alright." King Lot nods: "Then look after him." Merlin smiles: "I do that as long as I know him." King Lot wonders and leaves the house.

Gwain enters the room: "How is he?" Merlin's voice is full of sorrow: "He is burning up. I don't like that." He looks up to Sir Gwain: "Gwain I need you help. I have to use my magic. Please make sure nobody comes in." Gwain nods and looks out of the window: "Nobody to see. Come on Merlin. It's your turn."

Merlin bends over his king and touches his forehead: "I know you don't like it. But I have no choice. Arthur you have to trust me." But Arthur is still fainted. Merlin goes on: "Arthur, I have to use my magic. Forgive me for doing that." He raises his voice: "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!" As Merlin's eyes change colour, Arthur breathes up. Arthur opens his eyes for a moment and looks into Merlin's eyes. He smiles: "Thank you my friend." Then he falls asleep. Merlin smiles, he looks over to Sir Gwaine. Sir Gwaine also smiles: "Sometimes I wonder what would we do without you."


	26. Chapter 26

It is dark in Ealdor and the knights sit arround a fire. Sir Leon takes the word and asks: "How is Arthur?" Sir Gwaine looks up: "He sleeps. Merlin looks after him." Sir Percival smiles: "Then everything is alright. Merlin brings him back on his legs." Sir Gwaine nods: "I don't worry about that. I'm in sorrow about the fact that we have to leave Merlin here." Sir Leon adds: "You are right. That's gonna be hard for both sides." Sir Galahad wonders: "You are talking about his servant, aren't you? What is so special about him? He is just a servant."

Sir Gwaine smiles: "You don't know him. Merlin is our friend. And yes he is Arthur's servant, but first of all he is his friend. He protects him, he looks after him. As long as I remember." And Sir Percival adds: "Without Merlin, Arthur would be dead." All keep quite. Only Sir Leon breaks the silence: "Let's hope for the best." Sir Gwaine nods: "Nevertheless, I wished we could take Merlin at home. I don't like it. He belongs to Arthur and to Camelot."


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur sleeps in bed and Merlin sleeps in front of this bed on the ground. King Lot enters the house. He looks down to Merlin: "Merlin? Wake up!"

Merlin opens his eyes: "Your highness!" He stands up: "I'm sorry it was a hard day. How can I help you?" King Lot asks: "How is he?" Merlin looks down to his king. In his eyes only love: "A lot better. He should be alright tomorrow." He pulls Arthur's blanket back into the right position. King Lot looks to Arthur: "Great news." He looks over to Merlin: "You care a lot about him?" Merlin smiles: "He is my friend. Of course I do. I'm gonna miss him."

King Lot wonders. He shakes his head: "We meet in the morning. I hope you prepared youself for your departure?" Merlin nods. King Lot adds: "Enthusiasm looks different. You are my court physician now. You get your own chambers, your own servant and earn a lot of money. I'm sure a lot more then you earn now." Merlin looks down to Arthur: "That doesn't mean anything to me. How can money balance out true friendship?"

King Lot nods: "Maybe. Rest now. Tomorrow it will be a hard day." He turns arround and leaves thoughtfully the house, while Merlin bows.


	28. Chapter 28

Arthur sits in Hunith's house at the table for breakfast. King Lot enters: "King Arthur do you feel better?" Arthur nods. "Thanks to Merlin." King lot looks arround: "Where is he?" Arthur points out of the house: "He's gone to get fresh water. He wants to make a potion for my way home." He smiles.

King Lot asks: "You mean a lot to him?" Arthur looks into King Lot's eyes: "He means also a lot to me." King Lot wonders: "He always has his eyes on you. Last night he slept in front of your bed on the ground." Arthur smiles: "As long as I remember, he is looking after me. I wished I didn't need so much time to understand that."

King Lot walks arround the table: "As you called him friend, I thought you just don't want let go a good physician. I'm not sure I got that right." Arthur follows King Lot with his eyes: "Merlin and me, there is something between us." King Lot nods, he looks sadly down to the floor and leaves the house.


	29. Chapter 29

In Ealdor, the knights prepare for departure. Arthur stands next to his horse. Merlin helps with packing the clothes. King Lot takes a step towards King Arthur: "Arthur? I'm glad to know you. I hope you'll visit me soon so we can sign a contract of peace." Arthur smiles: "I'll visit you gladly." He pauses and looks over to Merlin: "Look after him. Please. He deserves a good life."

King Lot nods: "Merlin, come over here." Merlin takes a step forward to King Lot: "Your highness?" King Lot looks over to the knights: "Have you prepared for your departure?" Merlin nods and sadly looks over to Arthur. King Lot adds: "Then go, get your horse. You don't want to miss Arthur, don't you? I can't let you pass the kingdom alone to go home to Arthur. Hurry." Merlin's eyes shine, he wispers: "Thank you." He runs over the street to return with his horse.

Arthur smiles and looks into King Lot's eyes: "What changed your mind?" King Lot looks over to Merlin: "I never could make him glad. He belongs to you. You are like two sides of the same coin." Arthur smiles: "Thank you your highness." King Lot nods: "I'm jealous and I hope one day you both also call me friend." He sounds sadly. Both shake hands. King Arthur adds: "I'm sure we will."

Merlin arrives with his horse: "I'll never forget that." He bows. King Lot makes a step backwards: "You should go now, you have a long day ahead." All sit up and leave the village into the direction towards Camelot. Merlin turns his horse and looks back to King Lot, he smiles, turns again and follows his king back home.

King Lot stands there and looks after them, he sighs.


	30. Chapter 30

On their way home to Camelot, Merlin rides side by side to his friend Arthur. The knights follow them. Arthur looks over to his friend: "Aren't you sad? You could have beome a court physician? Now you are still a servant." Merlin smiles: "Mmmmh maybe a little bit." His eyes tell other words, they are shining. Arthur laughs: "Merlin, how I told you. Only one week off. All your work is waiting for you." Merlin looks forward to Camelot: "I never believed, that I would be so happy about a lot of dirty clothes." He laughs with all his heart. Arthur touches Merlin's shoulder. For a moment both look close into each others eyes.


End file.
